


Special

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - McCaffrey
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-30
Updated: 2008-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharra observes her husband's unease</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special

Jaxom got embarrassed if people brought up all he had done behind the scenes for Pern. He still felt odd, walking in such company as the Master Harper, Benden's Leaders, and the like. It wasn't for the reasons most would have thought of, though.

Sharra knew why, watching her husband as he oiled Ruth's hide to shining, or tended to the riding leathers, or fussed over making the stable that was Ruth's weyr warm enough in winter. So many people either didn't remember that Ruth was as much a part of those things, or added Ruth in as an afterthought.

In her mind, it did him no harm to be self-effacing if the person speaking forgot the dragon. Even if Ruth wished nothing more than sun and a full belly most days, they all knew that the rider was only as special as the dragon.


End file.
